The Date: Changing In Their Lives
by Yumi-taichou8
Summary: When Kagome is suddenly changed and broken due to a crumbling relationship, can her friends find out the truth? What of Sesshomaru? How are they bound together in this mess? Who is the man behind the hurt? Will it all be solved or is there something more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Date: Changing in their Lives Part 1: The Beginning**

**Prologue**

The sun rises over the towers of the city and beams of blazing sunlight streak through the buildings.

In one such building, a tasseled hair figure reluctantly pushes pale blue and purple sheets off them. This reveals a still in deep sleep mumbling girl.

Just as she tries to fall back to sleep, her cell phone goes off, causing her to start and fall off the bed.

She gets up, distangling herself from the covers, grumbling about 'death by cell phones' and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags! Hurry up and come down to my house 'kay, bye."

Click……….

Kagome looks wide-eyed at the phone and whines.

Sighing, she walks to her closet and picks her outfit for the day.

A red and gold trimmed white tank-top with a dragon on the front, black Capri pants with silver trimming, white ankle socks, and lastly silver and red Nikes. She goes over to her dresser grabbing her bath material and heads for the bathroom.

Turning the nozzle and letting the tub fill with hot water, Kagome looks at herself in the mirror across from her.

Pale skin, glassy, red, puffy eyes, deep shadows and lines around her mouth greet her sight.

'_My God, I look a mess_!' Shaking her head, she walks over to the tub and stops the water. Shedding off her clothes, she goes over the events of last night in her mind.

Tears well up and she closes her eyes tight, pushing the memories back to a corner in her mind.

She sinks into the water, letting the steam and heat overtake the tension and soreness from her muscles, soothing them away.

Leaning back against the tub, she takes a deep breath and relaxes. After a full 30 minutes of cleansing, including washing her hair, body, and just relaxing, she walks out of the bathroom. She sets down her bathing supplies and puts her dirty clothes in the hamper next to bathroom door. Turning on the radio to one of her favorite stations 94.1, she turns to her dresser.

Grabbing her brush and comb she begins the frustrating task of doing something to her hair. Drying her hair, she contemplates what she's going to do to her wild mane, coming to a choice of the style. Brushing and combing her hair was only part of the battle. After 4 minutes of just gathering all her hair up, she twists it into a messy bun and ties it up. Dressing in her chosen outfit, she then applies clear lip-gloss, pale red eye shadow, foundation and pearl-peach body spray mist.

After fixing herself up and being satisfied on her appearance, she looks at the clock and screams.

It is now 7:39 a.m.

Seething, she snatches her cell phone off her bed and dials the number of her victim.

"Hello?"..."Hello?"………"Heeelllloooooo?"

"SANGOOOOO!!!" Kagome hollered into the phone.

"Hey Kags, you on your way?" asked Sango, oblivious to her friends fury.

Kagome just sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Do you know what time it is, Sango?"

"Yeah, it's 7:43 now."

Kagome looked up and saw she was right. Sighing again, she replied.

"Yeah I'm on my way."

"Okay, oh Kags can you get a jug of Sunny-D on your way, thanks pay ya back bye!!"

Click……….

Kagome closed her phone and grabbed her purse and car keys.

Walking towards the door to leave, she looks back at her apartment.

Being satisfied that it was clean enough, she steps out closing the door and locking it. Going down the flight of steps, she gets to the parking lot.

Unlocking her 2002 SUV fully loaded, she gets in and starts it up. Pulling out of the parking lot and getting on the street, she calls Sango again. After telling she was on her way, she drives on listening to one of her favorite songs, Hinder: Lips of an Angel.

Pulling into a lot of a store, she gets out and enters the store.

"Good morning." Chirped a young boy behind the counter.

"Good morning." Kagome replies back, brightly.

Heading towards the back, she looks for the object in mind. After acquiring it, she heads back to the counter.

"That will be $2.39." said the boy.

Going into her pocket, she pulls out a wade of $1 bills.

Counting out the exact change, she hands him the money.

"Would you like a bag to carry that in ma'am?" asked the boy.

"Oh, yes please."

Grabbing the bagged item, she smiles at the boy and heads out the door.

Driving out, she makes a couple of turns and in 5-10 minutes she pulls into a drive-way. Locking her car, she walks up the steps and knocks on the door, stepping back from the door, grinning.

The door flings open to reveal a woman in a baby-blue T-shirt, black sweats, and her hair pulled in a high ponytail.

"Hey you made it! Good I just finished making breakfast."

Kagome and Sango made their way into her kitchen. A bowl of grits, a plate of bacon and toast were set out on the table and aroma made Kagome's mouth water. Sango giggled seeing this. Grabbing the orange juice, she steered Kagome towards the food.

"Go ahead 'Gome, there's more than enough."

After breakfast they made their way towards the living room.

"So Sango, what's the urgent thing you had me wake up for this early in the morning? Spill it now!"

Sango was silent for a moment and Kagome became concerned for friend. Finally Sango looked up.

"Kagome……………."

A moment of silence…

"HE PROPOSED TO ME!!!!"

"OMG, Sango!!"

Screams were heard from the house, startling some birds from their resting place.

Kagome was speechless, but then she had known all along it would happen.

Sango had been dating Miroku Shizo for two years now. Kagome had introduced them one night while at a dance. Ever since, Miroku had been pursuing her. Kagome smiled as the memory came to her.

Flashback

"_No Kago, I don't want to!" a horrified Sango shrieked._

"_To late Sango, I've already reserved seats." A smiling Kagome said, beaming with triumph at the success of her plan._

Kagome had had it with her friend not going out and having the time of her life. So she took it into her own hands to make it happen.

She had called the local, popular dance club The Shikon no Tama and reserved a couple of seats. Finally convincing her friend to go along with her, they got dressed.

Kagome wore a deep-blue dress that stopped at her knees. It had purple and green sakura blossoms on it. Silver was stitched in the hem. Black high-heels completed the outfit. Sango bore a deep-red dress that stopped at her lower thighs. It had black and lavender sakura blossoms on it. Gold was stitched at its hems. Red high-heels finished off her outfit.

Well to say the date went well was an absolute lie.

When they first spied Miroku, he was at the bar hitting on every woman in sight. And when he finally caught sight of the two women at the door he tried to hit on them also. He walked up to them and Kagome introduced them. What he did next was absolutely his worst mistake yet.

He fondled Sango.

Bad choice to make, very bad!

Sango blushed and threw him 10 feet away. To which Kagome stared in horror.

After recovering, Miroku stayed wary of her from that night on, but didn't give up. He asked countless times to go out with him, but she merely turned him down time. Finally, feeling guilty, she relented. Because after seeing him very depressed, so depressed that when a prostitute had tried to lure him to her, he had cursed up a storm. They saw he had lost weight dangerously and was looking sickly and pale.

She surprisingly went and asked him out! He looked skeptical, but had said yes. Ever since that day they went out every other night, every night if possible.

Once she told Kagome, and she never, "Kags, he's the one. I finally found my Prince, my confidence." And Kagome never forgot the sparkle in her friend's eye, as she said it.

End Flashback

Kagome hugged her friend and whispered, "Finally!" Sango cried as Kagome went on. "You're finally going to be happy, you're dream's going to come true."

They talked about this occurrence in her life. Sango said they hadn't planned a date, but they wanted it to be either in the spring or summer. Kagome watched as her friend blossomed more in front of her.

'_Life couldn't get any better than this_.' She sighed, smiling.

What she didn't know was that she would be the next to change. Her life taking an unexpected and challenging turn.

One that would change others' worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I just sit in my room and borrow them from time to time. . 

On with the next chapter!!!!

Inu: WTF!!! Your justa sad little...

Me: Kagome may I have the honors...O.O

( Kag and Sess heavely making out on couch)

Inu: O.O

Me: grins sadisticly ooohhh Inuuu...

Inu: turns around with wide eyes and whimpers

Me:...SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Inucrashes into ground 30 feet in

Me: heheheheh...On with my creation away!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Plotting Sango… The Unknowing Kagome

"I can't believe that guy!" a fuming Kagome seethes as she slams her car door shut.

"Easy Kags, I'm sure it's just a misunderstand…"

"MISUNDERSTANDING MY BUTT!!! He'll be sorry he messed with me!!" Kagome yelled.

A terrified Sango clutches desperately onto the car door as her peeved-off friend peeled out of the parking lot.

Today was not a good day.

* * *

Silence. A very eerie silence.

"Kagome, come on just talk to me! Scream, yell, throw I don't care just do something! Please Kagome this is not like you at all" Sango begged.

Kagome looked up, opened her mouth slightly, then closed it again looking away.

Sango sighed reaching out and clutching her hand.

"Come on Kagome talk to me……please."

"I just don't know how…..how he could…….how he could do this!!!!!" The tears that had been building, the pain, sorrow, betrayal that had raged inside her, finally bursted out of her.

Sango watched in horror as her friend crumbled in front of her. Reaching out and pulling Kagome to her, enveloping her in her arms Sango rocked the sobbing Kagome. Whispering sweet words of encouragement and hope, Sango cooed and caressed Kagome's hair. Sango continued this until she felt Kagome's deep breaths. Laying her down on the sofa, Sango propped Kagome's head on her lap.

'Oh 'Gome, I'm so sorry. Please don't give up. Please don't close off men from forever. You deserve every grand moment in your life and more…..' Sango suddenly opened her eyes and grinned mischievously.

A plan forming in her head, she grabbed her phone and called someone she knew could help her.

"Hello?"

"Hey what are you doing next Thursday night?"

"Nothing planned...yet, why?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to call a certain person….rather...demon."

"Who?"

"The one….you know..Uhhh..."

"HIM!?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you crazy? Are you high? Are you completely insane?!!!!!!!"

"Maybe."

"………….Huuu fine, but you know whatever it is he most definitely won't do it right?"

"I've got something he won't be able to resist." Sango said smugly.

"Oh?...What's that?"

"Not what...who….look just call him up o.k.?"

"Alright, but somehow whatever your plan is, it's not going to work."

Click.

'That's what you think.' Sango smirked, placing the phone back on the table.

Chuckling softly to herself as she continued to devise more of her plan, she looked down at the sleeping Kagome.

'Soon Kagome…. very soon, your going to see just what life has to offer. And maybe you'll be able to do what no woman before you has ever done before.'

As this thought went through her head, the phone rang.

Picking it up quickly before Kagome woke up, Sango answered it with urgency.

"Hello?'

"Hey Sango, I got him."

"Good, tell him to meet me at Shikon Café at 3:00 p.m. next Thursday. You come too alright?"

"Actually, why don't you just tell him yourself and explain to us both your plan right now?"

Sango's eyes widen as she swallowed trying to wet her throat that has just gone dry.

"You…You...You mean...He..."

"Speak now or else you'll regret disturbing me."

Sango shivered as an icy, monotone voice came over the line.

Running her tongue over her mouth, she cautiously responded.

"Ok this is what's happening………..Sesshomaru-sama..."

* * *

"Ok this is what's happening………..Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru continued to type on his notebook while the girl named Sango explained what was going on and why he was needed. Sesshomaru stopped typing when Sango came upon the explanation of his brother and Kikyo's part in this mess. Letting out a sigh, he leaned more into the leather arm chair.

Knowing that he was going to regret what he was about to do, he calmly spoke to Sango after a full 3 minutes silence.

"Alright, I shall go along with this plan of yours, however, there are conditions."

Sango gasped, afterward letting out a shaky sigh as Sesshomaru finally gave her his answer. To say that she was surprised and shocked would be putting how she truly felt to shame.

Her mind was completely blank and the feeling left her arms as she slumped further into the sofa. Kagome shifted slightly, letting out a content sigh.

After what seemed like forever of silence, Sango heard Sesshomaru clear his throat, signaling from her to respond. Licking her parched lips she spoke.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. You truly don't know how much this means to me." Joy and peace flooded over her body in a warm surge of hope.

Sesshomaru merely grunted in response.

Before hanging up and ending the conversation entirely, Sesshomaru finally decided to point out the obvious the mistake Sango had committed.

"Girl, you forgot to mention something vital to all this."

Sango started in surprised at Sesshomaru's sudden remark.

"Oh, what's that?"

Sesshomaru sighed yet again. Humans were so idiotic.

"Just who is this girl that I am to meet?"

Sango went blank, then slowly began to grin.

"Sesshomaru-sama……………you already know who she is."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, though loud enough where Sango could hear it.

"Do not play games with this Sesshomaru girl."

Fear immediately plunged into Sango's heart and body.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama……What I meant to say is that you were once apart of her life and played a critical role in it." Sango softly said.

Sesshomaru pondered over this. Curiosity got the better of him in the end. Slowly he spoke.

"And just who would that be?"

Sango quietly took a breath and said the answer that would change his life forever.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She was the one………"

Sesshomaru quickly inhaled, opened his mouth, then closed.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing Sango heard Sesshomaru mutter to her before disconnecting.

"…………What…was…that about?" the person Sango elicited to help her slowly asked.

"Just the start of a huge change. don't forget about our meeting 'kay?"

"Alright 'night."

"See ya later."

Sango slowly hung up the phone and sighed.

"Soon Kagome ...very soon." She whispered to the slumbering Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she nuzzled into Sango's stomach, delighting and seeking her warmth.

Sango's eyes moistened as she looked upon the sight of the innocent hurt girl. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she rubbed them with the sleeve of her arm.

Continuing to lightly stroke Kagome's hair she looked up at the ceiling, closed her yes, and prayed to God to let this work out.

Opening her eyes and looking back down she smiled.

Now it was time to really get things burning.

This was the time her friend, her sister would find true peace, happiness, and love.

In the man who would not.

Please review. The more reviews, the more chapters. ONWARD!!!!!!!!


End file.
